<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Alright, 'Cause I Have You Here With Me by ArcherDarke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313324">I'm Alright, 'Cause I Have You Here With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke'>ArcherDarke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, F/F, First Time, Here we go, Love, Plenty of Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, catradora, here's my offering, im officially in love with these two, its tender sex with a plot!, lots of feelings, lovemaking, theyre so in love and theyre so happy with each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Adora wrapped her strong arms around Catra as she always did and nuzzled her cheek until Catra purred with contentment, feeling the turmoil inside her begin to dissolve into nothing. This was Adora. Her Adora. Adora loved her, and it was finally time for Catra to show her how much she loved her back.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Alright, 'Cause I Have You Here With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>It was late into the night when Catra felt Adora crawl into the bed beside her. She purred hard when Adora instantly molded her strong body to Catra's back, nuzzling her face into Catra's hair with a soft sigh.</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>Another long day at work, huh?” Catra murmured, languidly stretching her limbs out before tucking herself as snugly into Adora's embrace as she could. It had taken her a couple of weeks to get used to this, to get used to the idea that she could touch Adora now in ways that she'd only ever dreamed about before. Now she revelled in it, taking any and every opportunity to make physical contact with her girlfriend.</em></p><p class="western">“<em>Yeah...” Adora mumbled, her voice muffled by Catra's messy locks, “You'd think after fighting a war together the Princesses would be able to make some simple decisions without needing She-Ra as a mediator.” Her arms tightened around Catra as she talked. “I can't wait 'till the Kingdoms are settled and we can finally get out of here.” She yawned loudly and Catra gave a small smile at the sleepy sound. “...finally start exploring the cosmos...”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>Catra turned in Adora's arms then, wanting to see her face before they both fell asleep. “you'll be getting us into trouble on a billion different planets...” She teased, pressing her face into Adora's chest with a satisfied purr.</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>Hey!” Adora was suddenly wide awake. She lifted Catra's smirking face up to meet hers.“You're the troublemaker around here, not me!”</em></p><p class="western">“Retired <em>troublemaker,” Catra corrected her, “I've been nothing but a model citizen since we got here a month ago.”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>Adora pouted, unable to refute Catra's statement. Catra felt her tail vibrate with happiness at the sight and finally gave in to the constant urge to kiss Adora whenever they were together. Her tail swished excitedly beneath the covers when Adora's pout became a smile against her lips and the hands on her back pulled her tight against Adora's body. Catra purred hard, losing herself in the feeling of Adora's lips on hers.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>It was only when Adora's hands began to wander, slipping beneath Catra's nightshirt and caressing the downy fur on her stomach that Catra quickly pulled away, panting for air. “Wait...wait...” She whispered, hand grasping Adora's, stopping it from going any further. She dropped her gaze from Adora's concerned face. “I...I'm still not ready yet.”</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Adora cupped Catra's face in her hands and waited until Catra met her gaze. “It's okay, Catra.” She smiled softly, thumbs lightly stroking Catra's cheeks. “It's okay. There's no rush...we have forever, right?”</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Catra could feel tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes and she buried her face into Adora's chest again. “Right...” She mumbled.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Catra sat on the chair in front of the vanity in Adora's room, arms hugging her knees and tail wrapped tightly around her body. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, thinking not for the first time about how different she looked with her hair so short. It had grown a little in the weeks since Hordak Prime had tried to strip away her identity, but the extra length had just made it look even more wild and unruly than it used to.</p><p class="western">Her gaze dropped then to the pair of silver nail clippers sitting before her on the vanity, glimmering almost menacingly in the afternoon sun streaming in through the tall window nearby. She’d found them in Glimmer's room not long after arriving at Brightmoon and taken them with a silent vow to return them as soon as she was done. That had been weeks ago, and still she hadn’t been able to bring herself to use them.</p><p class="western"><em>Come on, Catra, they’re just nails, everybody cuts their nails...</em>but deep inside she knew it wasn’t the same. Her claws felt as much a part of her as her tail or her ears. They were her weapons and her main form of defence. The thought of being without them made her insides squirm with discomfort.</p><p class="western">How many times had she been here? Too many. Too many times she'd sat here and stared at the clippers until she’d finally given up and thrown them into the back of the drawer, telling herself that it didn’t matter, that Adora would be okay with Catra keeping her claws, would encourage it, even...</p><p class="western">The thought of Adora's sweet, caring eyes gazing at her the night before caused a frustrated growl to escape Catra's throat. She snatched up the clippers and stretched out one of her long and slender fingers. Her hand shook as she set the sharp blades around her claw and she growled at it as though it were a separate creature that could be frightened into submission. Her hand stilled and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Her body had flooded itself with adrenaline, wrongly telling her brain she was in danger and she should either fight or flee. She gritted her teeth, willing her fingers to make the cut.</p><p class="western">But it was no use. She couldn’t bring herself to do it. With a defeated sigh, she took the clippers away from her claw and set them back on the vanity, feeling disgusted with herself. <em>Coward.</em></p><p class="western">“Catra!”</p><p class="western">Adora's voice at the door almost caused Catra to jump right out of her skin. She turned quickly, patting down the fur on her tail and making sure the clippers on the vanity were hidden by her body. “H-hey, Adora!”</p><p class="western">“Perfuma said you never turned up for your meditation session today? Everything alright?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, uh, yeah...yeah, everything’s fine! I just, uh, I overslept!” Catra gave a toothy smile, hoping she sounded convincing.</p><p class="western">“Okay...” Adora replied slowly, looking worried.</p><p class="western">“I’ll check in with Perfuma soon, okay? Promise.”</p><p class="western">Adora gave a soft smile. “You know, if you ever need to talk you can—” She was cut off by the sound of someone calling her name from down the corridor. “Damn, I’ve gotta go.” She gazed at Catra apologetically.</p><p class="western">“Its okay,” Catra assured her with a small smile of her own. “We’ll catch up later, yeah?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah...” Adora turned to leave before stopping and returning her eyes to Catra. “Hey,” she said softly, “I love you.”</p><p class="western">Catra's heart fluttered and, despite her inner turmoil, she felt a genuine smile spread across her face. “Love you too...dork.”</p><p class="western">Adora laughed before finally leaving the room. Catra waited, listening to the sound of her footsteps as they echoed down the hallway, making sure that she wasn’t coming back. After a few moments of silence she turned back to the vanity and once again her eyes fell upon the nail clippers. Her tail swished this way and that as she stared at them for what seemed like hours and then finally, she slowly reached out and picked them up, Adora's kind gaze still fresh in her mind.</p><p class="western">
  <em>For Adora...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="western">It was close to midnight again when Adora tiptoed into the room. Despite her girfriends’s efforts to be quiet, Catra heard her footfalls as though she was stomping towards her – one of the perks of being part feline – and she sat up in the bed before Adora had the chance to get in.</p><p class="western">“Hey,” Adora whispered, “sorry, did I wake you?”</p><p class="western">“No.” Catra croaked. She couldn’t say much more. Her throat was as dry as the desert of the Crimson waste. She’d been waiting all day for Adora to return, unable to even leave the room. Despite being fully clothed she felt more naked and vulnerable than she’d ever been in her life. Besides that, she was unexpectedly nervous about what the night would bring.</p><p class="western">“Catra? What’s wrong?” Adora’s voice was all concern. With her ordinary vision, she couldn’t see Catra that well in the dark, but Catra could see the worry on her face as clear as day.</p><p class="western">“Nothing...nothing, I’m fine, everything’s fine. Just...come here.”</p><p class="western">Adora's face still showed worry and confusion but she did as she was told, dropping her jacket to the floor before crawling under the covers and shuffling close. She wrapped her strong arms around Catra as she always did and nuzzled her cheek until Catra purred with contentment, feeling the turmoil inside her begin to dissolve into nothing. This was <em>Adora</em>. <em>Her</em> Adora. Adora <em>loved</em> her, and it was finally time for Catra to show her how much she loved her back. She rolled them over until she was straddling Adora's waist before leaning down to cup Adora's face in her hands and kiss her.</p><p class="western">She could feel Adora's surprise in the way she hesitated before she returned the kiss, clearly opting to go with the flow and follow Catra's lead. Feeling unafraid of what might happen for the first time since they began sharing a bed, Catra deepened the kiss, stroking her hands down Adora's neck to her shoulders and down further until she was cupping Adora's breasts. She massaged them lightly through the thin fabric of Adora's shirt, thoroughly enjoying the way Adora's breath hitched in her throat.</p><p class="western">Catra's nightshirt was beginning to feel too restrictive. She needed cool air on her heated skin and she wanted Adora's hands on her naked body. She broke their kiss to pull the shirt over her head and threw it away without preamble. When she tried to resume their kiss, however, Adora stopped her with a palm between her small breasts.</p><p class="western">“C-Catra? What...are we...are you ready for this?” Adora was looking up at her, the earlier worry back in her eyes.</p><p class="western">“Yes...I'm ready.” Catra purred.</p><p class="western">“Has something...changed?” Adora hesitantly asked.</p><p class="western">Catra couldn't blame her for being suspicious. Only twenty-four hours ago Catra had told her she wasn't ready. With a deep sigh she reached over to flick the switch on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in its soft orange glow. “Yeah, something has changed.” She held up her hands in front of Adora's face, showing her the neatly trimmed nails on the ends of her fingers, each one filed down safely to the quick.</p><p class="western">“You cut your claws?!” Adora whispered in shock, cradling Catra's hands in hers as though she'd burnt them. “I don't..I don't understand, why would you...?”</p><p class="western">Catra averted her gaze, feeling the heat of a blush begin creep over her face. “I...I didn't want to accidentally hurt you...when we...when I...” She growled, embarrassed. It sounded so stupid when she said it out loud.</p><p class="western">“Hurt me...?” Catra watched as realisation began to dawn on Adora's face. “Oh...oh!” Now it was Adora's turn to blush as she began to understand what Catra was saying. Her gaze became soft as she looked at Catra. “That's what you've been worried about all this time?”</p><p class="western">“I don't want to hurt you with my love, Adora!” Catra finally snapped. She hung her head in shame, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t want to give you any more scars.”</p><p class="western">Adora cupped her face in her hands and lifted it until she could rest her forehead against Catra's. “Oh, Catra...” she whispered, “I love you so much.”</p><p class="western">Catra felt a deep blush forming on her face. “Yeah, I love you too...”</p><p class="western">Adora kissed her then, slowly and deeply until Catra's body began to buzz with a quiet excitement. Adora's hands began to wander and this time Catra happily let them, finally able to give in to the way Adora's touch made her feel. Adora stroked her hands down Catra's arms before pushing her fingers up through the fine fur on Catra's stomach, causing Catra's tail to twitch in anticipation. A moment later Adora broke their kiss, leaving Catra panting as she pulled away.</p><p class="western">“Are you sure about this?” Adora asked, eyes locked on Catra's.</p><p class="western">Catra purred softly, burying her fingers into the thick locks of Adora's hair. “Touch me, you idiot.”</p><p class="western">Adora didn’t need telling twice. Catra had barely finished speaking before Adora had stripped off her shirt and pressed her lips to Catra's throat, blazing a hot path down the length of her neck until she was nuzzling the thicker tuft of fur between Catra's breasts. Catra raked her fingertips lightly over Adora's scalp, pleased to finally be able to do so without causing any harm. She gasped out loud when Adora quickly moved over to take one of Catra's small nipples into her mouth, raking her tongue over the hard bud, bathing it as her hands caressed Catra’s sides and hips.</p><p class="western">Catra lowered her hands to grasp at Adora’s strong back, fingers digging into the hard muscles as Adora kissed her way over to Catra’s other breast. Adora slipped her wandering hands beneath the waistband of Catra’s shorts, finding Catra’s ass and massaging it as she sucked lightly on Catra’s nipple.</p><p class="western">Catra mewled in pleasure, forehead pressed against the top of Adora's head, completely lost in the way Adora's hands and mouth were making her feel. She’d never known anything like it. There was a need inside her, deep in the pit of her stomach, that could only be met by Adora's touch.</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Adora wrapped her arms around Catra's middle and spun them until Catra was lay on the bed. In no time at all she’d taken off the rest of her clothes and pulled Catra’s shorts off as well before returning to fit her slim hips between Catra's open thighs, propping herself up on her muscular arms She gazed down at Catra, a soft smile on her lips.</p><p class="western">“What...?” Catra raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on in Adora's mind as she gazed at her.</p><p class="western">“Nothing...I just...I’m so happy to be here right now. With you.”</p><p class="western">Catra purred hard, tail wrapping itself cosily around Adora's waist. “Were you always this dorky?” She grinned, running her hands up and down Adora's naked back.</p><p class="western">Adora chuckled. “I think so.”</p><p class="western">“I guess I’ll just have to get used to it...” Catra playfully rolled her eyes before pulling Adora's head down and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Adora moaned softly as Catra lowered her hands to her ass and lightly pinched it, enjoying the way Adora's hips jerked against her aching centre. She mewled softly against Adora's mouth. She was so ready to be touched.</p><p class="western">Adora must have sensed her need because a moment later she was sliding a confident hand down between their bodies into the wet heat between Catra's thighs. Catra’s breath caught when Adora's fingers finally slid between her folds and she soon lost track of their kiss, her mind stuck fast on the gentle press of Adora's fingertip as she circled it lightly around Catra's clit. She felt Adora smile smugly against her lips, obviously aware of how her ministrations were affecting the usually composed Catra.</p><p class="western">Unable to stop herself, Catra wrapped her legs tight around Adora’s hips and arched her back, trying to urge Adora into going faster, pressing harder, sinking deeper. Adora stubbornly continued her torturously slow pace, fingers drifting low to tease the slick entrance to Catra's sex before stroking a wet path of fresh arousal back up to her pulsating clit to lazily circle it once again.</p><p class="western">Catra raked her fingers up Adora's back, panting hard through gritted teeth. “Adora...” she growled softly.</p><p class="western">She heard Adora chuckle against her neck but before she could say or do anything about it Adora was sliding her fingers deep into Catra's sex and Catra was throwing her head back as a wave of pleasure shot through her body, making every single strand of fur on her skin stand on end. Adora moved her fingers slowly, withdrawing them all the way out to stroke Catra's clit before sheathing them deep inside again. She did this again and again until Catra thought the mounting pressure inside her body would break her apart into a million pieces.</p><p class="western">Finally, Adora stilled her buried fingers. She kissed Catra's neck, her jaw, her cheeks and her forehead before moving her lips to one of her ears. “I love you.” She whispered, and then she hooked her fingers inside Catra’s sex and pressed her thumb to the swollen clit above.</p><p class="western">Catra's body convulsed as intense waves of pleasure coursed through her, rippling out from her centre and zipping along every single nerve in her system. Adora held her close as she shook, kissing and nuzzling her cheek until she finally collapsed back against the bed, panting hard as her climax slowly ebbed away.</p><p class="western">“Hey, you okay?” Adora murmured when Catra's breathing returned to normal.</p><p class="western">Catra grinned, feeling much more than okay. She rolled them both over until she was straddling Adora's waist, then she pressed a hand between Adora's perfectly round breasts.. “What, you think you're so good that you've put me out of commission, huh?”</p><p class="western">Adora folded her arms behind her head, a cocky smile on her face. “Well, I think I did a pretty good job considering it was my first time.”</p><p class="western">Catra smirked and lowered herself until she and Adora were breast to breast. “You did good, Adora, but I'm about to do better.” She purred.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>